Confessions of A Broken Heart
by LunarLotus123
Summary: This is the story of Urahara Ayame, a young girl left in the Seireitei after her father left and her mother died.
1. Love

"What!? Whadda ya mean daddy's gone!?!" A little blonde girl with bright green eyes stared up at Yumichika.

"It's just as I said, Ayame. Urahara taichou dissapeared last night with Tessai taichou and Shihoin taichou," the man said simply with a shrug before crying out in pain.

Tears ran down the little girls pale cheeks, "But, he promised me that he'd take me to see mommy tday. . .HE PROMISED!!" Ayame cried out in anger and repeatedy struck her fists against Yumichika's legs.

Yumichika just stood there before kneeling down, "I know you want to see your mommy. . .So I'll take you there in a while."

Seeing the sincerity in his eyes, Ayame embraced Yumichia and began sobbing into his shoulder.

Letting out a sigh, Yumichika rubbed her back gently, _She's almost as bad as Yachiru without her pocky._

Once things calmed down, Yumichika led the little girl to Division 4 where the 5th seat, Suki, was waiting for them, "She' right in there Ayame. And Yumichika, can I speak to you alone."

Ayame nodded and wlaked into the room where a woman with short brown hair and blue eyes was layed out on a hospital bed, "Mommy?" here was silence, and Ayame climbed up onto a chair beside the bed, "Hey mommy, it's me. Listen, Daddy left. So did Shini and the others. I'm scared mommy."

Her face remained unresponsive to her daughters words.

"Yumichika, Ai has lost alot of her reishi and the infection is spreading. Even Unohana taichou couldn't remove it completely," Suki explained sadly. "You mean. . ." "Yes, if she doesn't recover on ehr own, Ai will ps away within 3 days at the most."

"I see. . ." he replied sadly, "It's a shame. She was quite beautiful. . ." Yumichika then turned to leave when Suki stopped him, "yumichika! She can't be on her own like this. Not after Kisuke ran off. . ." "I know. . .I'll hav to work on that," he siad trying to hide his tears before hurrying back to Ayams side.

To Be Continued. . .


	2. Alone

The night was long and quiet, broken only by the quiet footsteps of a passing by Squad 4 member or Ayame's slight noises made in her sleep.

Yumichika watched over his friend carefully, "She's so stubborn. . .just like him." With a chuckle he soon went to sleep.

After a few hours, Ayame woke up with a start, "Moomy? What's wrong?" Her mothers body was jerking violently and her eyes were wide in fear.

"UNOHANA TAICHOU!! SUKI!! SOMEONE!!" Yumichika called into the hallway. Immedeatly the dark haired taichou ran into the room, followed by Isane, Suki, an Hanatarou, "Restrain her! Yumichika, get Ayame out of here!!"

Suki watched as Yumichika dragged Ayae out of the room kicking and screaming, hten focused on restraining the thrashing Ai.

"NOOO! LEMME GO!! MOMMY NEEDS ME LEMME GO!!!" Ayame's words echoed through out the hall while Yumichika held her firmly, "The bet thing you can do for ehr is wait out here Ayame!!"

Seeing that it was hopeless, Ayame collapsed into a heap on the floor sobbing, "Mommy. . ."

The hours ticked on like years, then Unohana stepped into the hall. Her eyes were filled with sadness, "Ayame. . about your mother. . ."

The little girl knew what she was going to say and clenched her fists, "I HATE YOU! IF IT WASN'T FOR ANY OF YOU THIS WOULDN'T HAVE HAPPENED!!" She then turned and began sritning out of the building.

Yumichika sighed and turned to the taichou, "What now?" Unohana simply shook her head and turned on her heel, hurrying to help her suboordinates.

As Ayame ran, her sandals came untied and she fell, hitting the ground hard, "OWIE!!" "Geez, what's with all this cryin? It's really unlucky ya know," Ikkaku said from behind ehr. The teary eyed girl looked at him and clutched his legs, sobbing uncontrollably.

To Be Continued. . .


	3. Strength

Ikkaku stood there, unsure of what to do, "Ummm . . . it's. . .okay?" He sighed and pushed ehr off of his leg, "Okay, listen to me kid. Unless there is a GOOD reason, and I men a REALLY GOOD reason, you need to stop all this cryin'. "

Ayame sniffled and rubbed her rede eyes, "Mommies. . .gone. . .just like daddy. . ." Once more she began crying, this time she just sat down and held her head in her hands.

Ikkaku stared at the little girl, "You mean. . .Ai's dead?" He understood that she was upset but he had never known how to deal with upset kids. Not to mention, he was upset over the loss of their 4th seat, "Well, if that's so. . .Do you really want herto see you crying all the way from Heaven?"

"N-No. . ." she said with another sniffle, "I-I guess not. . ."

"Right, so you gotta be strong for ehr. Okay?" Ikkaku said holding his hand out to Ayame, "We'll get though this togher."

Ayame looked at his hand, then smiled, "Alright. . .Ikkaku-nii-sama. . ."She then took his hand and stood up.

"Nee-sama, huh? That's actually kinda catchy," the bald man replied picking ehr up, "Now, let's get you to bed."

Meanwhile, Yumichika was talking with Unohana aout Ai, "So, what was it?"

"Well, shortly after she was admitted, Suki discovered that Ai's resporitory system was weaking, her muscles were degrading, and her heart rate was down to about 40, and her blood preassure was even lower." the dark haired taichou explained, "The effects of her illness soon overcame her and that's what took her life."

Yumichika nodded, "Now, could you repeat that in plain japanese?"

"In short, Yumichika san," Unohana said with a sigh, "Ai died due to Addisons dissease. Unfotrunately it's genetic so there's no telling when it will strike Ayame."

"So Ayame is in danger of it as well?"

"Yes but it might not effect her as early as it did to Ai," she replied before Suki walked in, "Unohana taichou, the reports are in."

"Thank you Suki, you may go home for the night," the taichou replied before dissmissing her subbourdinate.

To Be Continued. . .


	4. Happy?

For a brief moment, Yumichika felt a twinge of fear in his mind, but he then regained himself, "Alright. Arrigatou." With that he turned on his heel and left calmly.

"Nee sama," Ayame muttered with a yawn, "Do you think mommy is happy in Heaven?"

The bald shinigami paused for a moment, then looked at ther sky, "I bet she is. No rules, no laws, and no pointless paperwork. . .sounds like heaven to me."

Smiling, Ayame leaned forward a bit and fell asleep on his shoulders.

Ikkaku moved Ayame from his shoulders to his back and carried her to his room, setting her gently on his bed, "Sleep well, onne-chan."

As soon as he was on the roof, Ikkaku stretched out and pulled a bottle of sake out of his sleeve, "Here's to you Ai. The best 4th seat a division could have." He took a big drink then poured some onto the roof, "Unfortunately, because your no good husband ran off, Ayame's alone. . ."

Suki was walking down the street when a few drops of moisture hit her on the forehead, "What te-" Looking up, she noticed Ikkaku sitting there with a bottle of sake in han, "Oh, maybe I should. . .nah. It's way too late and I'm too damned tied to screw around tonight." With that Suki hurried to her room at the barraks and went straight to bd.

To Be Continued. . .


	5. Fear

The next morning, news of Ai's death spread through the Seireitei like a wildfire.

Ichimaru fuku-taichou seemed pleased with it, "It seems as if we lost the good 4th seat." Aizen taichou smirked to himself, "Now, now, Gin. We should pay our respects to Ayame. Don't forget. . .her fathers gone too."

Ayame woke up the next mrning to find herself in bed, "Huh? When di-" She cut herself off when the memory of last nights events returned to her, "Oh yeah. . ." She wanted to cry, but remembered what Ikkaku had tol,d ehr, "Well mommy, am I strong now? I don't want you to cry. . ." After a moment, she got up, threw on her hakama and tied her hair up into a neat bun.

As she stepped into the 11th squad main building, she noticed it was rather quiet. The only sound was a strange sniffling sound coming from the taichou's office. Quietly, Ayame opened the door slightly and saw something that horrified her. Kenpachi was there crying gently with a picture of Ai on his desk.

She then closed the door again and went outside where she saw Aizen and Gin stnding there. The white haired fuku-taichou put on a fake frown, "I'm sorry about your mother." Aizen nodded and hugged the young girl, "Don't be afraid to ask us for help if you need it."

Ayame nodded and started to leave. Gin grabbed her shoulder, "And we mean, anything." Shuddering, Ayame nodded, "Arrigatou, Aizen taichou, Ichimaru fuku-taichou. Please, excuse me." Wih that she swiftly began wlaking away.

Suki was already up and on her way to Squad 4 when she noticed Ayame looking shaken, "Hey kiddo, what's wrong?" The blonde girl looked up and forced a smile, "Nothing." Before she could ask anything else, Ayame began running towards the East Rukongai district. Suki just shook her head, "Poor kid."

To Be Continued. . .


	6. Wake Up

Ayame wandered the dusty streets for a bit before a familiar voice rang out behind her, "Yo! Aya chan!"

The blonde girl spun around only to be tackled by a red haired boy, "Ouch! Renji!"

After shoving him off roughly, Ayame jumped up and glared at him, "That really hurt, Renji!"

Renji stared up in suprise at his riend, then scoffed, "Geez, what happened to you?"

He then noticed the Ai wasn't with her this time, "Isn't your mom with you?"

That caused Ayame to go silent, then she collapsed sobbing once more.

Renji cried out in suprise, "Hey! I-I didn't mean. . .aw man! C'mon stop cryin PLEASE!!"

After a minute, she finally stopped and stood up, "S-sorry, my mom passed a-away this m-morning..."

Looking horrified, Renji embraced Ayame, "I'm soooooooooo sorry! I didn't know."

Ayame nodded and hugged him back, "Your a great friend Renji, by the way, where's Rukia chan?"

"Hm? Oh, she got adopted into the 'noble' Kuchiki household," Renji replied snidely.

"Really? That's great!" Ayame said with great enthusiasm.

Renji shrugged, "I guess so, if you don't mind having stsuffed shirt, stck up crazy people aorund you 24/7."

"Still, now she has a family," Ayame muttered quietly, staring up at the sky.

"So now what are you gonna do?" enji asked putting his hands behind his head.

"I'm gonna do the only thing i can now," Ayame replied taking a few more steps forward, "I'm going to continue forward. I still have two strong legs and a whole life ahead of me."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~'

Just then a loud knock was heard.

Ayame cried out and hit the ground, "Huh?"

"Hey! Urahara fuku taichou! Your gonna be late!" It was Kiyone.

"I'm comin! Cut me some slack!" Ayame called out with a yawn before grabbing her badge off th desk, beside it was a picture of her motherand father and her, _Are you proud of me, mother?_

To Be Continued. . .


	7. BAKA!

It was the start of a new day. . .well, afternoon, and Ayame was on her way tothe fuku-taichou meeting.

As usual her blonde hair was ied neatly into a bun, to thin strands framing her pale thin face, her badge tied gently to her belt, and a bottle of sake tucked gently into hersleeve.

On her way, Ayame ran into a familiar face, "Oh, hey Suki. Long time no see."

The 4th division shinigami smiled sweetly at her friend, "Hey Ayame. How've you been?"

"Busy, I didn't realize that a fuku-taichou's job was so HARD," the blonde girl replied with an exageratted yawn.

Suki just sighed, "You were out late drinking with Squad 11 again weren't you?"

"HOW COULD YOU ACUSE ME OF SOMETHING LIKE THAT!?" Ayame cried in horror, even though it was the truth.

"Because last night you, Ikkaku, and Yumichika all came into 4th Division thinking it was the winter fireworks festivial. . .IN JULY!" Suki snaped thwacing her friend upside the head.

Ayame groaned in pain, "Oh yeah. Well i'm on myway to a meeting. See ya later!" And before she could be beaten to a further pulp, Ayame shunpoued towards the meeting.

Rolling her eyes in anger, Suki just kept wlaking.

To Be Continued. . .

Yes, i still have the god damned writers block. XP HALP MEEZ!!


	8. 100 years and Goodbyes

Upon arrival, Ayame was suprised to see that she was the only person in the room, "Huh? m I early?"

"No genious, ya missed it," a familiar voice snapped from behind the blonde girl.

Crying out in suprise, Ayame spun around to see Renji standing there looking mildly irritated, "Oh, it's just you Abarai san."

"WHADDAYA MEAN OH IT'S JUST YOU !??! IS THAT ANY WAY TO GRET A FUKU-TAICHOU OF HIGHER RANK!?" the red head cried in frustration.

"What? Has being under the 'noble' Kuchiki Byakuya gotten to you, Renji?" Ayame asked her friend trying not to laugh to hard.

"Grrr, just don't make me cover for you again. Anyway, here's the notes from the meeting," the red head replied handing a small packet of papers to his childhood friend.

Ayame looked at the heading, _Residential Shinigami._ "Wow," she muttered, "I wonder who the lucky sucker is that gets THAT job us."

"Well. . ." Renji started slowly, "The thing is. . .we put it to a vote. . .and well you were absent. . .so, they kinda. . " He was cut off by a sudden bloodlust that seemed to come over him

Ayame stood there twitching, her hands tightening around the paper until it ripped in half, "You. . .you. . .YOU BASTARD!!!!!!!!"

"Hey! It's not my fault!! Me, Momo, and Izuru voted no man! Don't kill the messenger," Renji cried dodging the sword the grazed his nose.

"Why didn't YOU volunteer then?" Ayame demanded angrily, "You KNOW I have to say here with Ukitake taichou due to his health!!"

With that, before recieving an answer she stormed off towards the 3th divisin to check on her taichou's condition. Upon arrival though, she recieved a big suprise.

* * *

"Congratulations, Ayame!" Kiyone and Sentarou stood there with smiles plastered on their faces and Ukitake just smiled and nodded, " We just heard about your new mission. Sounds like fun."

"Ummm. . .yeah, taichou san, about that. . ." Ayame started quietly, but stopped herself. She wanted so badly to tell them that she didn't want the mission, but seeing them so happy for her, made her think it couldn't be ALL that bad, "I can't wait for it!"

kiyone and Sentarou gave her the thumbs up and went to bickering with each other ablout how Kiyone needed to stop copying Sentarou and hoy Sentarou was to stuffed up and needed to cut it out.

Ukitake sighed and motioned for Ayame to join him in his office.

Following the white haired taichou, Ayme felt a strange feeling of fear in her throat, although why, she didn't know.

Closing the door behind him, Ukitake motioned for Ayame to sit down across from his desk, "Don't worry, Ayame your not in trouble."

Nodding, Ayame sat down and sighed, "Arrigatou taichou san. I was a little worried about that."

"Don't be. I just wanted to ask you something. You've been a little sapcey lately, is something the matter?" Ukitake asked quietly, trying not to sound rude.

Ayame paused, her eyes cast down ward at the floor, _Yes. Everything. My _l_ife is just a living hell right now. _

Pushing thouse thoughts aside, Ayame flashed a quick smile, "Of course not, taichou san. Why would you think that?"

"Aya,e. . ." The taichou looked slightly saddened, "I want you to tell me the truth. The WHOLE truth."

Seeing as how she was unable to trick her taichou, Ayame let out a depressed sigh, "It's been 100 years tomorrow. . .100 years since my mother passed away. . .100 years since my father abandoned me. . .100 years . . .since I was left alone. . ." She tried her hardest to hide the tears that built up around her eyes, but they forced themselves out and Ayame sat there, quietly sobbing.

Ukitake sighed and walked over, kneeling beside her, "It's okay. We're still here for you." He then pulled the young girl into a gentle hug, "Please. . .don't cry, Ayame. just remember, you're still here, and you have all your friends here to help you. Don't EVER forget that."

Ayame nodded and burried her face into her taichous chest, sobbing a little heavier.

* * *

After her crying spell, Ayame left her taichou's office and headed towards the portal between the Soul Society and the Human world.

On the way, she stopped in front of 11th Division HQ, "Maybe. . .No. I'll see him in a while."

"You'd better not be leaving without saying good bye, onee chan," Ikkaku called from the rooftop.

Ayame cried out in suprise and spun around to see Yumichika, Ikkaku, and Yachiru standing on the rooftop behind her, "DON'T SCARE ME LIKE THAT YOU GUYS!!"

Yachiru chuckled and jumped down onto Ayame's back, "Hey Sake, how long are you gonna be gone? Ken-chan REALLY wants a re-match with you. ^^"

"I dunno Yachiru san," the blond girl replied looking up at her, "Until they get sick of Yumichika strutting around like a peacok I guess and they wanna send him in next."

"How dare you!" Yumichia cried in shock, "I do not strut! Besides, I don't plan on EVER going to the human world as a resident shinigami. What a terribly ugly thing to say."

Ikkaku looked at Ayame and sighed, "Becareful out there, Ayame. it's gonna be just you out there, so don't go and get yoursef killed."

Ayame handed Yachiru to Yumichika who got the hint that they needed to leave.

Once Ayame and Ikkaku were alone, they shared a warm embrace, "Sorry about our plans, Ikkaku. Maybe we can try again when i get back."

The bald man nodded, cherrishing the feel of her hair in his hands, "Also, we heard rumors of a shinigami that went missing a couple months ago, so keep an eye out."

Just before they pulled themselves apart, they gently kissed each others lips and went their seperate ways.

TO BE CONTINUED!!!*dramatic music and lightning*


	9. Happy' Reunion

With a loud woosh, the portal opened and a small black butterfly flew towards the fuku-taichou, "Well, better get this over with." With a swift movement of her hand, Ayame flashed away and the gates closed.

* * *

"ICHIGO!!" The orange haired boy cried out as his father jumped him again, "YOU LET YOUR GUARD DOWN!!"

"What kinda father gives his son a 7:00 curfew dammit!!!?!?" Ichigo snapped bitterly, "I'll be in my room!!"

With a groan, he stormed off to his room, closing the door behind him, "You can come o ut now Rukia."

The closet door slowly slid oen and a girl with black hair and purple eyes stepped out, "Finally, it's so stuffy in there. . ."

"You brat, if your gonna complain, then find somwhere else to. . ." He paused seeing another hell butterfly by his window, "What in the-"

He was cut off by a girl appearing there and just standing in mid air, "Damn, I wish they'd make travel by butterfly more comfortable. Now then-'

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU AND HOW ARE YOU JUST STANDING THRE!?" Ichigo cried in suprise seeing the girl.

Ayame turned her head and saw him, "Huh? Wait a minute." She shunpoued in behind him and started poking the boy, "Your a normal human, right? So how is it that you can see me?"

As the girl started poking him, Ichigo twitched in annoyance, "I'm not a normal hu-" Rukia stopped him by kicking him into the wall, "Shut up, Ichigo! My apologies, Urahara fuku-taichou, he's a friend from the school here."

"So your the shinigami that went missing last month, Kuchiki Rukia. Why're you in a gigai form?" Ayame asked leaning up against the wall, staring at her suboordinate.

Ichigo groaned and stood up, "hey! What was that for!?" He then paused for a moment, "Wait. . .Urahara? Like Mr. Hata and Clogs?"

Ayame's eyes went wide, "Mr. . .Hata and Clogs. . .U-Urahara Kisuke. . . He's here?"

Ichigo nodded, "Yeah, he owns a candy shop down the street. Why?"

Without another word, Ayame dissapeared from the room and started shupoing towards the shop, _No, he couldn't be here. It's all just a coincidence._

* * *

"ACHOO!!!" The blonde shopkeeper stood there, a tissue in hand, "Hm, guess a pretty girl somwhere is talking about me. Heh."

Tessai glanced at him with a scoff, "That's not very likely sir. Shall I get-" Before anything could be said, the shop doors swiftly slid open."Is that. . ."

Ayame stood there in the doorway of the Urahara Shoten, her eyes wide as she stared at the figures in it, "T-Tessai. . .O-Oto-san. . ."

Kisuke turned and saw his daughter standing there, "Ayame? Is that really you!?" He ran over and embraced the speechless girl, "It's been so long, how's you been!?"

Ayame stood there as her faher embraced her, "O-Oto-san. . .YOU ASSHOLE!!!" In the blink of an eye, she grabbed him by the arm and threw him into the ground.

Tessai cried out in suprise, "A-Ayame chan! What the-" He stopp when he saw the badge hanging from her belt.

Ignoring Tessai, Ayame glared down at her shocked father, "You asshole. . .yuo left me alone, for 100 years. 100 years, I wondered why you left, thinking that I was the reason you and the others ran off, the reason. . .the reason that everything went wrong that fateful day. Why? WHY DID YOU LEAVE ME ALONE!?"

Kisuke stood up, brushed himself off, "I'm sorry, Ayame. I didn't mean to make you and your mother suffer. It wasn't your fault. It was my fault that we had to leave. Is your mother here as well?"

"Okasama. . .is dead," she said as the tears ran down her cheeks freely, now she no longer tried to hide them, "She died. . .the same day you left."

Kisuke's heart dropped when he heard this, "Ai. . .Ai's dead?" Tessai watched this anddecided to leave them for the time being.

Ayame placed a hand on her sword, "Any way, as it stands, I would be in my right mind to take you down where you stand!!!"

As his daughter brought her blade towards his head, Kisuke sung his cane up in time to block it, "What the- Okay, I understand that your a LITTLE pissed, but do we really need to resort to violence!?"

"WILL YOU FUCKING KEEP IT DOWN!!!" As the two looked over, each of them got hit in the head by two rather heavy books. A girl with eyes just like Rukia's and pale skin stood there. Her hair, if it wasn't for the fact that it was white, would look just like Ruki'a, "Can't a girl stu-" She froze seeing Ayame there, "Oh my god! Urahara fuku-taichou! I am soooo sorry I didn't realize it was you!"

Ayame sat up and saw the girl bowing repeatedly and apologizing, "Huh? Toma? What're you doing here?"

Kisuke groaned and sat up, "Fuku-Taichou? Wow, guess I missed out on ALOT."

Ignoring the blonde man, Ayame walked over to Toma, "By the way, I have something for you."

Toma looked up, "Yes, fuku-taichou san?" As she did, Ayame brought the handle of her sword down on the white girls head, "Next time ya hit me, I'll break your hand!" Groaning in pain Ayame nodded, "Hai! I am deeply sorry!"

Ayame then turned to her father, "Oto-san. . .you mind if I stay here for a bit?" She despised being in the same room as him, but she wasn't doing this for herself. Ayame was only doing this for her mother.

"No problem! You can take the spare guest room," Kisuke replied leading her through the hall, "It's right down here." He then paused, "Ayame. . .if you're 13th divisions fuku-taichou. . .then, what happened to Kaien-dono?"

"H-He was killed," Ayame said quietly, remembering what Rukia had done to him, "I think I can find my room from here. Thanks." She then hurried off towards the room labeled "Spare".

kisuke walked back downstairs and sighed, "Man, first Ai, then Kaien. . ." He managed to keep his sadness hidden well, but it still hurt him more than ever. He then sat down at the kitchen table, a bottle of sake and a shot glass in hand, and let out a sigh, "Guess they were right, I cause nothing but trouble."

TO BE CONTINUED!


	10. What now?

The next morning, Ayame woke up around 10, "Damn, guess I really WAS tired." She got up and noticed a limp body siting in the corner with a note on it;

_Hey, Ayame.  
Thought you could use it. Tessai and I went  
groccery shopping, be back later.  
-Kisuke_

With a sigh, Ayame looked over the gigai. It resembled her exatly, except for it being slightly taller than her, "Oh well, guess it couldn't urt." She then slipped into the body stretched around, "Man, this thing might be more uncomfortable than the stinken hell butterfly."

"Ururu! You baka! You were supposed to clean out the store room!" A red headed boy was yelling at a young girl with black hair, "I swear! i'm the only reason anything gets done around here!!" "I'm sorry, Ginta! Please stop it! That really hurts!" Ururu cried out holding her head as Ginta pulled her hair."Hey, ayou're not supposed to hit girls," Ayame said from behind him.

Ginta cried out and spun around, "Oh, it's just you." Ururu rubbed her head and sighed, "Thank you, Urahara san."

"You can just call me Ayame, URuru," the fuku-taichou replied sweetly placing a hand on the young girls head.

"How do you know my name?" The child looked perplexed as Ayame patted her on the head.

"Lucky guess?" Ayame said with a chuckle, _No, I helped design you. When I was a child. Oto-san created you as a playmate for me. . ._

_

* * *

_"DAMMIT!!!_" _Ichigo stood there rubbing his eyes, "What the hell'd you put in these stupid balls!?"

"Pepper. The ones without faces on 'em are filled with pepper," Rukia replied, not looking up from her bok, "You did make sure you hit the heads only, right?"

"Well, it was hard to tell cause your drawings sucked so bad," he replied leaning Zangetsu against the park bench.

"You guys! We gotta problem!" Toma ran over, breathing heavily.

"Slow down Toma, breathe," Ichigo said rubbing his eywes once more, "What's the problem?"

"I think the Seireitei knows about Ichigo. They sent Urahara fuku-taichou here to the human world," Toma said in between breaths.

Rukia nodded, "We know. She got here last night. As far as we can tell though, she doesn't know," Rukia replied to her twinbefore looking aorund, "I wonder where she is anyway."

"Wonder where who is?" Ayame asked from behind Rukia with a smirk on her face. The dark haired girl flew up into the air for a second and spun around, "U-Urahara fuku-taichou!"

Toma gulped in fear, realizin g Ichigo was still in shinigami form, "W-What brings you here?"

"I sensed an odd reiatsu around here," she replied looking directly at Ichigo, "And I think I found it."

Ichigo scoffed and grabbed Zangetsu once more, "Your the chick from last night right? Whadda you want?"

"I need to speak to Rukia alone," the fuku-taichou replied before dragging Rukia off.

"YOU IDIOT!" Rukia cried out as Ayame thwacked her upside the head, "Hey! What was that for!?"

"You KNOW the transfer of shinigami powers to a human is forbidden!" Ayame snapped bitterly, "What happens when the Gotei 13 or Central 46 hear about this?"

"It was an emergency. Innocents would've died if I hadn't!" Rukia replied before turning to leave.

"Tell me Rukia, what would Kuchiki taichou think?" Ayame asked simply.

This caused Rukia to stop in her tracks, "He doesn't need to know."

"Doesn't he?His own sister ges missing in the world of the living fr a whole month, and he doesn't need ot know wy?" Ayame snapped before storming off.

Rukia watched her superiour leave, then re-joined Ichigo and Toma.

* * *

TO be continued.


	11. Eeep?

After walking aorund for a while, Ayame let out a sigh, "There's nothing to do here! All the good sake bars are closed, the human world sucks."

"It's not all THAT bad is it?" a male voice asked from behind her.

Ayame freaked out and spun around to see a small black cat standing there bathing itself, "Am I hallucinating or did you speak?"

The cat smirked and looked up, "I'm suprised, Ayame. Don't you remember me?"

"Guess I'm even more bored than I thought if I'm talking to a CAT," he fuku-tachou muttered bedore crying out in pain.

The cat had swiped her on the ankle, "Just like Kisuke." There was a poof of smoke and in the place of the cat stood a dark skinned beautiful purple haired woman, "It's me, Yoruichi."

Ayame freaked out and fell over, her cheeks bright rted, "Y-Yuroichi sama! PUT ON SOME DAMN CLOTHES!!"

"Priceless," Yuroichi muttered turning back into a cat, "Now, we need to talk."

* * *

Rukia rejoined her sister and Ichigo, a troubled look on her face. Tama looked perplexed, "R-Rukia? You okay?" "Hm? Oh yeah, sorry," ukia replied with a kind smile, "Just tired."

"So what'd she want?" Ichigo asked returning to his gigai.

"None of your buisness, Ichigo," she muttered piking her book back up, "Let's head back. It's getting late.

* * *

ACK!! WRITERS BLOCK! Help me please. T_T

To be continued...


	12. Discovery

That night, Ayame sat with Yuroichi, Tessai and Kisuke at the table, an uneasy silence surrounded them.

"So, what is the decision on Kurosaki?" Kisuke asked looking at his daughter, his signature white fan in hand.

"I decided. . ." she started with a sigh, "I am only going to overlook it for the time being. Unfortunately, is ANY of the higher ups back in the Seireitei catch wind of this, I cannot interefere."

Yuroichi rubbed her ear with her paw, "Is that so?"

Ayame nodded gravely and stood up, "Please excuse me oka-san, Tessai san, Yuroichi chan. I have to do my rounds."

As she shunpoed out of the house,, Kisuke groaned, "I really screwed up with her, didn't I?"

Yuroichi nodded, "Yup, I say it's a TOTAL failure as her father."

* * *

Rukia walked down the street, her bag hooked over her shoulder gently, "I'm sorry Ichigo kun. I can't stay any longer."

"Target accuired. Rear identification 85%. We've found you, Kuchiki Rukia," Renji said kneeling beside his taichou.

Byakuya stood there silently for a moment, then motioned for Renji to move in.

Rukia spun around jut as a blade came down in front of her, "What the hell!?"

Renji chuckled, "Pathetic. You couldn't even sense my reiatsu this close!?"

* * *

To be continued. . .


	13. I'm Sorry

Rukia stood a short distance from Renji, her eyes wide with fear, "W-What're you doing here?"

Renji then chuckled, "Isn't it obvious? We're here to take you back to Seireitei."

"We're?" she muttered looking around for someone else. Rukia then saw Tama and Byakuya standing behind Renji.

Tama looked at her twin tearfully, "Please Rukia. . .just come quietly."

* * *

In the shadows, Ayame watched the fight carefully, "Dammit. . . .I was hoping I was wrong. . ."

Sadly, due to her rank, Ayame was forced to join in the capture of Rukia. Silently, she shunpoued in behind Rukia and grabbed her firmly, "Please, Ms. Kuchiki, don't struggle."

To be continued. . .


	14. Gone

As Ayame stood there, she felt a familiar reiatsu approaching, "Shit!"

Ichigo burst into the clearing and yanked Rukia away from the blonde girl, "Back off!"

"Kurosaki!" Ayame cried in suprise, then realizing she just blew her cover.

Byakuya glanced coldly at the Urahara, "You know the boy?"

As he spoke. Ayame felt her voice caught in her throat. There was no way for her to ignore it now, "Y-Yessir. He's the one who took Kuchiki Rukia's abilities."

"Why did you not report this sooner?" His tone was dark and threatening.

Ichigo cut in before Ayame could reply, "Hey! What the hell are you blabbing on about!?"

Ayame gulped, then raised her hand up, "I'm sorry. . .Kurosaki san. Soren Skatsui!"

Three bolts of lightning flew at the substitute shinigami, but he barely dodged it, "What the hell!!"

Byakuya looked at Ayame, "Your mistake will be overlooked for now." He then walked over to Ichigo and stabbed him in the gut.

Ichigo collapsed in a heap while Ayame held Ruki'a arm firmly.

Rukia looked around but Toma was nowhere to be seen.

Before anything else could happen, the four shinigami dissapeared into the portal.

Toma had hurried off to find Kisuke. Lucky for her, he was already on his way to find Ichigo, "Kisuke!!"

The blonde looked ver and smiled, "Ms. Kuchiki. How may I help. . .you. . ." He paused seeing her in tears, "What's wrong?"

"It's Rukia, they've got her. . .and Ichigo. . he. . .Please! just come withme!" she cried grabbing his arm and shunpoing towards the near dead subtitue.

To be continued. . .


	15. Sympathy

Kisuke looked at Ichigo and sighed, "Well. . .Looks like he needs some work."

Toma glared at Kisuke, "What!? Rukia is gone, Ichigo is nearly dead and your DAUGHTER is the one of the ones that did this and all you can say is he needs some work!?!?"

Ignoring the ranting teen, Kisuke scooped Ichigo up by the arm and started back to the shop.

* * *

Upon arival in the Seireitei, Byakuya and Renji went directly to the holding cells in Division 6.

Ayame silently watched them leave, then hurried off to find either Ukitake or ikkaku.

"I dunno Ukitake. . .You sure it was okay letting Ayame just leave like that?" Shunsui sat across form his friend, as usual, a bottle of sake in hand.

"She has to find out sooner or later. I just hope. . .I just hope it's not too painful for her when she finds him," the pale haired taichou replied coughing a bit.

There was a gentle knock at Ukitake's door.

"Come in."

Ayame opened the door looking extremely solemn, "T-Taichou san. . .May I please speak to you in private?"

Shunsui smiled at Ukitake and stood up, "I'll leave you two alone."

After he left, Ayame knelt before her taichou.

Ukitake looked baffled, "What are you doing back already?"

"U. . .Ukitake san. . .I-It's Rukia. . .She's been. . .She's been arrested," Ayame replied keeping her eyes to the ground.

"What!? What did she-" He was cut off by Ayame looking up with a strange anger in her eyes.

"She illegally transfered shinigami powers to the human named Kurosaki Ichigo. . .She was arrested for her own stupidity! She doesn't deserve our pity!!!" she cried out angrily.

Hearing this come from Ayame struck Ukitake hard, but he said nothing.

After an uneasy silence, the pale haired taichou spoke up, "Ayame. . .please leave me for now. . ."

Silently, the blonde fuku-taichuo stood up and left.

As she reached the training grounds, Ayame was confronted by Kiyone and Sentaro.

Kiyone smirked, "Hey Aya chan! What's up!"

Sentaro placed a hand on Ayame's shoulder, "Why the long face."

Ayame just stood there for a minute, then brushed Sentaro's hand away, "Please. . .Just leave me alone. . ."

The 3rd seats both stared as their fuku-taichou walked away.

Sentaro then looked at Kiyone, "Did you say something wrong?"

"Why would assume it was me!? Maybe your gorilla breath scared her off!"

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	16. Anger

At the training grounds, Ayame fired kido after kido at the training dummies.

As she did, Aizen hapened to walk by, "Urahara chan? Are you alright?"

"I-I'm fine, Aizen taichou," she replied biting back her anger as best she could.

"Oh? So incinerating a training dummy is fine?" Aizen approached the fuku-taichou and placed a hand gently on her shoulder, "You can tell me anything."

Ayame stood there for a minute, then turned to face the dark haired man, "It's. . .It's Rukia sir. . ."

Before he could ask anything else, Aizen felt Ayame embrace him sobbing. Instead of asking anything, he just placed a hand on her head, "It's okay. You did what you had to."

Ayame quickly pulled away from the taichou, "Sorry, Aizen taichou. I have to go file my report."

As she hurried off, Aizen smirked to himself, _Perhaps this'll be easier than I thought._

_

* * *

_"How's he doing?" Tama was pacing in the dining room of the Urahara Shoten.

"He'll be fine. Take a breather, Mrs. Kuchiki. Your gonna give yourself a heart attack," Kisuke replied waving his fan nonchalantly.

"TAKE A BREAK!? MY SISTER HAS BEEN ARRESTED!! THE ONLY ONE WHO CAN EFFING HELP HER IS NEAR DEATH AND I HAVE A CLOSET PERV SHOP KEEPER TELLING ME TO FUCKING CALM DOWN!!!!!!!!!!!" the white haired girl snapped before storming out of the room.

"At least she finally calmed down a BIT," he muttered before laying down for a nap.

* * *

"Suki, May I speak to you?" Unohana asked her subordinate.

"Of course taichou," she replied with a smile before heading into her office.

"Suki, you work her has been impeccable. Though I appreciate your work, I feel that your much more talented. Therefore, I am having you transfered to 10th division as their 3rd seat," Unohana explained handing Suki the paperwork.

Suki was speechless. Partially from shock, and partially from excitement.

"You'll be reporting to Hitsugaya Taichou as of tomorrow," the dark haired woman replied before standing up, "Congratulations."

"Thank you taichou san," Suki replied bfeor leaving as well.

* * *

"I don't know Ikkaku. . .It just doesn't feel right," Ayame muttered to her boyfriend.

They were sitting at the sake bar as usual, trying to take their mind off things.

"You did what ya had to. Hate to break it to ya, but that's what ya gotta deal with," the blad shinigami replied downing another shot.

"I know but. . . Don't you ever think that there's something wrong with our orders?" Ayame asked running her finger around the sake filled saucer.

"I don't pay enough attention really," Ikkaku replied before groaning, "Oh crap. They've started the karaoke."

Low and behold, up on stage, Rangiku was holding a microphone, "Hey guys! It's that time again! Who wants to start us off!?"

There were a few scattered murmurs before Yumichika approached the stage.

There were quite a few protests, but the flamming shinigami ingored them.

As he startedd to sing Popular from Wicked, Ayame excused herself and started back to the barracks.

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED!!!


	17. Painful memories

The next day, news of Rukia had spread like a wild fire.

Ayame had spent most of the day, locked in her office, answering to n one, not even ehr taichou.

After a few more hours, Renj decided to visit, "Yo! Aya chan!"

Ayame heard him, but siad nothing and continued to ifle the paperwork she had recieved.

"You can't hide in there forever ya know!" Renji snapped banging on the door.

There was a pause as Ayame heard this, she then slowly walked over and opened her door, "What is it Renji?"

Renji was shocked at her appearance. Ayame looked as if she had been crying for days, her uniform was slightly rumpled, and her hair hung down around her face instead of up in a bun as it normally was. "I came by to check on you. You've been so anti social lately people are starting to worry."

"I am fine, Renji. Now please leae," she replied starting to close the door. To her suprise, Renji stopped the door, "What the hell?"

"You have got to stop this! You always beat yourself up for others mistakes! It's not right!" the red haired fuku-taichou snapped forcing his way into the room.

Ayame glared angrily at him and slapped his face as hard as she could, "You idiot!! you don't understand!!"

Renji was shocked at this and held his now sore face, "What don't I understand?"

Ayame paused and went back to her desk, "S. . .she killed. . .she killed Kaien Dono. . ." She then slammed her fist angrily against her dsk, "She killed our mentor!! SHE KILLED HIM IN COLD BLOOD!!"

This confused Renji. True he knew that Rukia had killed Kaien, but it was for a good reason. _To think she's held that grudge against Rukia for so long. . ._ "But she WAS your friend for the longest time. She knew what she was doing," the red head explained calmly.

"If we were friends once. . .that bridge has long been burnt," Ayame snapped bitterly before leaving her office.

As the door slid open, Kiyone and Sentaro toppled onto the floor.

Kiyone jumped up and glared at Sentaro, "I told you we shouldn't spy on the fuku-taichou!"

"Whadda ya mean!? I told you it was a bad idea!" Sentaro replie angrily before turning to Ayame, "Urahara Fuku-taichou, would you like some tea?"

Ayame just rolled er eyes and left the office in a hurry.

* * *

"Alright! Ichigo," Kisuke remarked as the orange teen stood there waiting for something, "Today, we start your training."

"Finally. Only problem is. . .I'm not a shinigami anymore," Ichigo explained sounding irate.

"Leave that to me," he replied slamming his cane into Ichigo's head.

The orange haired teen cried out and fell to the ground, "Grr. . .what was that for!?!?"

"You need to be in spirit form in order for us to get yur powers back. Make snese?" Kisuke explained as he walked over to ichigo, "Time for the first test."

Ichigo looked confused as Kisuke tossed him some protective gear, "What the. . .Am I fighting you or something Mr. Hat and clogs?"

"Nope! Time to meet your oponent!" Kiuske called out. As he did, Ururu walked over wearing similair protective gear, "Please defend yourself."

"What the-You want me to fight a little girl?" Ichigo asked in disbelief.

"Yup! But be warned, Ururu may look shy and timid but she packs a pretty hard punch," the shop keeper explained patting the young girl on the head.

Toma watched all this from a distance, unsure of what to do next, _Rukia. . .why did you do it? You knew you'd get in trouble. . .Why?_

_

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED.  
_


	18. Realization

"Are you sure she's gone?"

"Yeah, she's back at 13th division."

Rangiku gently ste

* * *

pped into Ikkaku's room with a smirk, "Good. I'd hate to get caught this far into the game."

The bald shinigami smirked and looked Rangiku up and down,"That would be a shame."

Chuckling seductively, the fuku taichou embraced Ikkaku from behind, "Can we play? I'm feeling frisky tonight."

* * *

"Well done Ichigo! You pass!" Kisuke called out waving his fan.

Ichigo lay on the ground, looking rather beat up, "Wha-"

"I didn't say you had to hit her did I?" the shopkeeper asked as he approached Ichigo, "Tessai, your up."

The dark skinned man nodded and bound Ichigo's arms behind his back before the orange haired teen fell into a deep pit.

"WHAT THE HELL!?!?" Ichigo cried once he regained himself.

"This is the Shattered Shaft! You have 72 hours to reach the top!" Kisuke called down before dissapearing.

"Kisuke!" Toma called out approaching the older man, "How long'll this take? We don't have much time!"

"Relax. Toma. You worry too much," he replied patting her on the head, "Besides. . .Ichigo is HIS kid after all."

"I hope you know what your doing," Toma replied before leaving to do her rounds.

* * *

"Ikkaku? You there?" Ayame called out knocking on her boyfriends door. When she got no answer, she slid the door open, "Ika. . .ku. . ."

"AYAME!! What're you doing her?!" Ikkaku shrieked a sRangiku jumped out of the bed.

"What am I doing here!? Your going around BEHIND MY BACK with my best friend!?!?!" Ayame snapped before storming off.

Ikkaku quickly put his pants on and ran after his girlfriend, "Ayame wait!"

Ignoring his calls, Ayame kept running.

As she rounded the corner, to her surprise, Aizen stood there, "Ayame." Seeing Ikkaku close behind her, he pulled her into a romantic kiss.

Ikkaku rounded the corenr just as Aizen pulled Ayame into a kiss, "What the hell!?"

Ayame was shocked by this but went with it. When she heard Ikkaku, she simply ignored him and allowed the taichou to hold her.

Realizing he was defeated, Ikkaku went back to 11th Division.

Ayame then looked up at Aizen, "Taichou san. . .why'd you do it?"

"You needed help. . .and I found that i have feelings for you," he explained stroking her cheek, "Although, we should keep this between us. The other taichou's might suspect somethings up."

Ayame nodded and turned to leave when Aizen held her back, "You may want to stay with me tonight. You must be terribly hurt."

Before she could reply, Aizen scooped her up and shunpo'd back to his quarters.

* * *

Yes!! Cheaters never win!! TBC!!!


	19. Tea and Love

Ayame sat quietly in the taichou's room as she recalled what had happened. _How could I have been so blind? _she thought, biting her lip as she fought back the tears.

"The teas ready," Aizen explained calmly, carrying a small tea pot and two cups, "Are you alright?"

"Hm? oh, yes. Arrigatou, Aizen Taichou," she replied bowing her head respectfully.

"You can relax. It's just us here," Aizen said with a slight chuckle. He then poured her a cup of tea, then himself, "I know he meant alot to you, Ayame. But he chose to destroy a beautiful relationship."

Ayame nodded and accepted the cup from Aizen, "I know. . .It's just that. . .I thought it might last. And Rangiku and I. . .we were the best of friends. . ." She felt a few tears roll down her cheek as she thought of i.

Seeing her pain, Aizen set his cup down and stood up, "I'll go get a bed ready."

Once she was slone, Ayame allowed herself to cry a bit. So far her life had been nothing but tragic, and it only seemed to get worse.

* * *

"Aizen, how close do you plan on getting to her?" Gin was sitting quietly in the bedroom staring at his lover, "Your making me a little jealous."

"Don't worry Gin. It's just till we get what we need," the taichou explained planting a gentle kiss on the pale taichou's lips, "Besides, your the only one truly for me."

Gin nodded and left quickly.

Aizen sighed and went back to the other room, "Ayame, you can use my bed tonight."

"But what about you?" Ayame asked slightly confused.

"I have too much work to do. And if I do have time to sleep, I'll just skeep on the couch," he explained gently placing a hand on her head, "Besides, you'll need more sleep than me right now."

Ayame nodded and followed the taichou to his room.

Aizen looked at Ayame, then gently hugged her from behind, "You're actually quite beautiful Ayame."

Blushing the fuku-taichou gently placed a hand on his, "T-Thank you, Aizen san." She closed her eyes slightly as she felt him kiss her neck gently.

Aizen smirked to himself, his lips brushing her pale skin ever so softly. He then let his hands gently roam her body.

in a minute, Ayame was lying on the bed, while Aizen began to kiss her feverishly.

* * *

After a while Ichigo managed to stand up and began plannng on how to get out of the shaft, "Dammit, this is a waste of time!"

Kisuke listened to the teens swears and chuckled, "Definitely an opinionated one."

Toma stood against the wall, her sword firmly in her grasp, "Hurry up. . .rukia doesn't have much time."

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED!!!!


	20. Accomplishments

The next morning, Ayame awoke to find herself lying next to Aizen Taichou, their unifroms strewn across the room. _Oh my god!! Did I really..No...I couldn't have..._ Trying to pull herself together, Ayame swiftly and quietly got out of bed and gathered up her clothes.

Aizen woke up and saw her scrambling to get dressed, but remained silent and pretended to go back to sleep.

Once she was dressed, Ayame left Aizen's room and hurryied to her office, all the way mumbling to herself that it was all just a strange dream.

* * *

"Ikkaku, are you SURE you saw Aizen Taichou kiss her?" Yumichika was seated across hrom the hungover 3rd seat, unbelieving of his story.

"For the thousandth time, yes! He kissed her after she caught me and Matsumoto together," Ikkaku mumbled taking a few asprins.

Yumichika nodded and sighed, "Well, you know what they say. Cheaters never win." He then chuckled at his crude humor.

"I may have a hang over, but I can still kick your fucking ass, Fether boy," Ikkaku snapped before storming off.

* * *

As Ayame entered her office, to her surprise, Rangiku was standing there, looking pretty solemn.

Ayame simply glared at her and went to her desk, "What the hell do you want?"

"I came to apolo-" She was cut off by a cold edge pressed against her throat.

"Get out," the blonde fuku-taichou snapped, her sword held merely a hair away from the red heads throat, "Get out before you make things worse."

Without saying another word, Rangiku hurried out of the room.

Once she was gone, Ayame sheathed her zanpaktou and knelt at her desk to start her paperwork.

* * *

Toma sighed as she returned to the shop, her face set with unease, "How much long will this take?" As she walked into the door though, the white haired teen was overwhelmed by a strange reiatsu in the air, "Is that...a hollow?" In a hurry she ran to the basement, to her surprise, Ichigo stood there with a hollow mask.

Kisuke simply stood there, waiting for his next move.

Ichigo let out a hiss like growl and pulled the hilt of his zanpaktou out.

Kisuke and Toma each grabbed their swords, just in case. To their surprise, instead of attacking, the orange haired teen smashed the hollow mask.

"What's next?" Ichigo asked stepping forward with a smirk.

Kisuke applauded the boy, then glanced at his helpers as if to tell them stand back, "You've gotta knock my hat off."

"Is that all?" he asked holding the hilt of his sword, "In that case, let's get started."

Before the teen could react, Kisuke had already drawn his sword and was ready to cut him down.

Ichigo, being the smart guy he was, brought the partial blade upto block Kisuke's sword but cried out as it practically fell apart in his hand.

* * *

'Ichigo...'

The orange haired teen found himself in a strange world. It looked as if he was standing on the side of a building. In front of him was an older man with dark hair, "Who the heck are you?"

'I am the spirit that inhabits your zanpaktou,' the man explained, 'If you wish to live, you need to cal my name.'

Before Ichigo could ask what he meant, he was falling to the ground headfirst, "WHAT THE HELL!!!"

The old man stayed beside Ichig as he fell, 'Call out my name!!'

Ichigo noticed a bunch of white boxes around him and reached for the first one her could reach. In his hand, a sword hilt appeared. Taking a firm grip, Ichigo closed his eyes and pulled it out, "ZANGETSU!!!!"

* * *

Kisuke looked surprised as Ichigo swung a giant blade at his head, "Awaken, Benihime!" At the last minute, the blonde shopkeeper threw a red barrier up to block the huge amount of reishi comng at him,.

Ichigo chuckled and stepped back, his sword had changed from the last of it's hilt to a giant katana almost as tall as him, "How's that?"

Kisuke blinked and looked up to find his hat gone. To his dismay, it was on the ground split almot in half, "That wasn't very nice, I do believe you killed my hat."

"Wel done Kurosaki," Toma commented stepping forward, "So Kisuke. When can we leave?"

"Give me three days to make the preperations. Come back here and you'll be on your way," Kisuke explained before leaveing.

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED AGAIN!! XDD


	21. Horror

Okay, this takes place a few days after the Ryouka invade. Don't ask why.

* * *

"Urahara Fukutaicho," Kiyone called out hurrying into Ayame's office, "Your needed for a meeting!"

"Hm? Oh, thanks Kiyone san. Take care of Ukitake taichou while I'm gone please," Ayame replied as she set the taichou's tea on her desk, "He'll need his medication soon. Can I trust you with this?"

"Of course ma'am! I won't let you down!" Kiyone said saluting her.

Ayame nodded and left. Her hair was tied up in a regular ponytail and she had her katana tied gently to her belt. _The Seireitei is really chaotic..._she thought as she started through the courtyard of 5th division towards the meeting hall.

Just then, an ear shattering scream was heard. The fuku-taichous all ran to find the source. The sight horrified them

Impaled with his own sowrd, a good 30 feet up, was none other than Aizen Sosuke.

Momo stood there trembling, "Ai..zen..tai...chou...AAHH!!!!!!!!!"

Ayame saw this, but did her best to remain calm. Walking over to Momo, she gently embraced her, "It's okay. We'll find out who did this."

"My my, it would seem the good taichou is dead," Gin called out as he entered the area.

Momo looked over angrily at him, "It was you wasn't it!? AH!!!"

As the 5th division fukutaichou lashed out at Gin, Izuru quickly came in between her and his taichou, "Get ahold of yourself Momo!"

"Get out of my way Kira!! That man killed Aizen Taichou!!" Momo cried before stepping back, "Snap! TOBIHIME!!

Izuru retaliated as well, "Raise your head, Wabisuke!!"

Once more the two went to clash when they were stopped by Hitsugaya, "Don't move...wither of you..."

Momo looked shocked, "Shiro chan..."

Ayame couldn't help but stare up at the dead Taichou, a cold pain in ehr heart, 'No..."

"Arrest them!" Hitsugaya snapped sheathing his sword.

Shuhei and Iba hurried over, grabbing Izuru while Ayame grabbed Momo's arm.

After Ayame passed Momo off to Renji she went back to help get Aizen down.

* * *

"Dammit! Where is Rukia?" Ichigo muttered looking around.

"You think I know? Geez what a moron," Ganju snapped punching Ichigo in the ribs, "Lighten up!"

"I can't lighten up!"

The two continued to argue, ignoring the fact that they had been spotted by the enemy.

* * *

It's short and emo...i hate writers block.


	22. What?

"Ayame," Ukitake called out approaching his fuku-taichou, "Are you alright?"

The blond girl looked at him, but said nothing. Her expression said it all.

"It wasn't your fault. Ayame...I need to show you something," the pale haired taichou explained leading her to the Squad 8 Library.

* * *

"Hey, Jushiro," Shunsui said calmly as he saw his friend enter the library, "What brings you here?"

"You still have those records we found?" Ukitake asked quietly.

The Squad 8 taichou glanced at Ayame and understood. He then handed a small file to Ukitake and left.

Ayame stared at the file, then looked up at her Taichou, "What's that Ukitake Taichou?"

"We found this file after your father left. It was the only file left of your mother's death," he explained grimly as he handed Ayame the folder.

Ayame shakily took the folder and opened it. The first page was enough to shock her, "Murdered!? But Unohana had told me her illness got to her!"

"She told you that so you wouldn't worry. Truth is..." Ukitake paused as he began coughing again.

Ayame helped im to a chair and sat in the one across from him.

"The truth..." Ukitake explained once he regained himself, "Is that she was killed. There was poison found in the medication's she was receiving."

Ayame looked at the file once more, trying not to freak out, "W...who would do this?"

"We don't know," Ukitake replied grimly looking at the floor, "When no leads showed up, the investigation corps closed the case."

Ayame tightened her grip slightly on the file, "Dammit...first my mother...then Aizen...who's next?"

"I know this hurts Ayame, but it's the truth" Ukitake explained solemnly, "I'm sorry."

Ayame sat there for a moment, then turned and left without saying anything.

As she got outside, Ayame was confronted by the investigation corps, "Can I help you?"

"Urahara Ayame," the main shigami said coldly stepping forward, "You are hearby under arrest for the suspected murder of Aizen Sosuke Taichou."

The blond girl was flabergasted as they restrianed her, "On what grounds!?"

"You were the last person seen with him before he died. Due to this, we have reason to believe you had a hand in his murder, " the head shinigami replied.

"What is the meaning of this!?" Ukitake demanded coming outside.

Once more, the situation was explained and Ukitake stared in horror as Ayame was dragged off to Squad 13 holding cells.

* * *

I know it's dark but that's just me.


	23. Revelations

"So your the ryoka guys?" Ikkaku asked stretching a bit.

Ichigo scoffed and whipped Zangetsu out, "What if we are?"

"What an ugly face!" Yumichika snapped seeing Ganju getting up.

"Look who's talking prick!" Ganju snapped before running off.

Ikkaku glanced at him, then Yumichika.

"I get the point. I'm going," Yumichika said sounding depressed.

Ikkaku sighed and pulled out his sword as he stretched, "So shall we get started?"

"I don't have time for this," Ichigo snapped as he got out of the sand pit.

* * *

"Ayame? You awake?" Ukitake steped into the holding cells looking worried.

Ayame sat against the wall of her cell, knees drawn to her chest, "Hm? Oh...taichou sna...I didn't see you there...."

"Listen, we're doing everything we can to prove your innocence....just stay strong please," the pale haired man said kneeling beside the bars of the cell.

"I'll try..." Ayame muttered before she noticed Ukitake place something in her cell, "What's that?"

"A letter addressed to you form Aizen. Momo received one as well," he replied coughing a bit.

"From...Aizen..." Ayame asked picking it up gently.

"Yes. I'll leave you alone for now. Kiyone'll ring you dinner alright? Again...be strong," Ukitake replied smiling as he left.

Ayame thanked him and stared at the seal on the letter. There was no mistake...it was Aizen Sosuke's.

Shakily, the fuku-taichou opened it and stared at the words written on the delicate parchment.

_My Dear Ayame,  
if you are reading this, then I have left this world._  
_I'm sorry it has to be this hard on you but...there's no other way._  
_I've been doing some research and discovered something terrible.  
This whole ordeal, Rukia's execution, the Ryouka showing up, it's all to obtain one goal.  
The theft of Sokyouku.  
I have reason to believe that one of the captains is conspiring with the Ryouka  
in order to steal Sokyoku away.  
Please Ayame, for your safety, DO NOT pursue them.  
I am leaving this night to confront one of the Ryouka in hopes of stopping this...  
I do have one favor to ask of you though...  
Keep an eye on Squad 10 taichou.  
Be safe, Aya-Chan.  
~Aizen Sousuke _

As Ayame read the letter twice over, hoping she had misread it.

When she was sure that what was written was true, she dropped the letter, trembling, "That means....Kurosaki....he....."

"Aya-Chan! I brought you-" Kiyone noticed the trembling Ayame and hurried to help her, "Fuku-taichou! You okay!?"

Ayame noticed the cell door was left open and she looked at Kiyone, "Yeah....I'm sorry..."

"For wha-" she was cut off by Ayame knocking her out and making a run for it.

She took her sword from the rack in the room and hurried to find the orange haired substitute shinigami.

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED!! DUN DUN DUN!!!!


	24. Confrontation

"What!? What do you mean Ayame's gone!?"

Ukitake was in his bed, looking panicked at the news of his LT's escape.

"It's just as I said Taichou! I took Ayame her dinner and then I blacked out," Kiyone explained holding the sore spot in her gut.

The pale haired taichou tried to stand up buit only succeeded in sending himself into another coughing fit.

"Taichou san...you need your rest!" Sentarou and Kiyone cried rushing to help him.

"Your right...just find Ayame please...before she hurts herself," Ukitake replied in between breaths.

* * *

"Great...now we're lost...." Ichigo muttered looking around.

"Hey! It's not my fault!" Ganju snapped throwing his map aside.

"Ummm guys? Maybe we should-" Hanatarou stopped when he realized they weren't listening as the argued amongst each other.

This went on for about twenty minutes before there was a dead silence.

Icigo looked at the path behind them, "No way....Ayame?"

Ganju and Hanatarou looked to see the blond fuku-taichou standing there looking extremely solemn.

"F-Fukutaichou san...are you okay?" Hanatarou asked as Ayame started towards them.

"Yamada Hanatarou right?" she muttered looking at the Squad 4 member, "Leave now unless you wanna die..."

"What the hell are you talking about!?" Ganju snapped angrily, "Back off before I break your face in!"

Ayame sighed and pointed a finger at Ganju, "Rikojokuro..."

There was a flash of light and Ganju was on the ground, bound by six rods of light, "HEY!! LEMME GO!!'

"My fight....is not with you Shiba san..." Ayame muttered looking from Ganju to Ichigo, "But with Kurosaki Ichigo..."

"Hey! What the hell are you-" The orange haired shinigami was cut off by Ayame lashing out at him.

"This is for Aizen Taichou!" Ayame shrieked slashing at him over and over agian.

"Wait! What are you talking about!?" Ichigo crtied blocking attack after attack.

"You bastard!! I know you killed him!!"

Hanatarou heard the accusations and grew cold, "No way...Ichigo wouldn't...."

* * *

T BE CONTINUED!!!


	25. Is this a reallity?

"What the-What'd I ever do to you!!!"

Ichigo was struggling to keep himself protected as Ayame continued to attack him relentlessly.

"You bastard! I KNOW YOU KILLED AIZEN TAICHOU!!" the blonde girl shrieked as she swung at his chest.

Hanatarou gulped, and in a hurry grabbed Ayame's arm before the blade connected, "Stop this fuu-taichou!! Ichigo couldn't have killed Aizen!!"

"Get off me!" Ayame snapped throwing the Squad 4 member aside and blocking Ichigo's blade, "So...you won't leave?"

"No way! Not til I save Rukia!!" Ichigo snapped striking again.

Ayame sighed and leapt back, "Then it seems..I have no choice..."

Ichigo and the others stood there looking baffled, then Ganju spoke up, "No choice?"

"I will have...to release my Shikai..."

Hanatarou grew cold and ran over to Ichigo, "We have to leave now!! Trust me!!"

"No way! If I don't stop Rukia's execution I'll have broken my pomise. I'll just have to take her down first," Ichigo snapped drawing Zangetsu again.

Ayame sighed and ran her palm against the blade of her sword, allowing her blood to cover the metal, "Fill their hearts with fear and show them the true meaning of despair...Noriko Sato..."

"N...noriko Sato?" Ichigo muttered, "Nightmare dancer?" Then his eyes went wide as he saw Ayame's released sword.

The Squad 13 Fuku-Taichou stood there, her sword now a large black and blood red scythe that gave off an almost blood lust-like reishi, "This...is my shikai...Kurosaki."

Ganju could only stare. His childhood friend, bore such a dark weapon?

"Now then...witness your greatest fears...brought to life!!!" Ayame cried swinging her scythe.

As she did, it connected with Ichigo's shoulder, leaving a deep cut.

Ichigo cried out in pain, then fell to one knee, "My greatest fears?"

"Yes...That is my power," Ayame replied as her swords soul began to delve into Ichigo's mind, "Now...Akiraka ni suru..."

Ichigo looked confused, then grew cold as a familiar figure stood before him, "M...mom?"

Yes, in Ichigo's mind, his mother was standing before him, soaked in blood, "Ichigo...you couldn't save me...could you?"

"Huh? Why's Ichigo just standing there?" Ganju asked looking at Hanatarou.

"Noriko Sato...It's ability is to make someone realize their deepest fears," the younger boy muttered looking scared.

"So...She's terrifying Ichigo?" the Shiba clan member asked.

"Now Ichigo...Zetsubō!" Ayame cried swinging her scythe once more.

Ichigo stared at his mother, then cried out in terror as she attacked him with a knife in hand.

Ayame took this chance and stabbed him in the shoulder with her scythe, this time only about an inch from his heart, "Now die..."

As the substitute shinigami fell to the ground, Ayame looked at the other two, "If our wise...you'll leave...NOW!"

Without another word, Ayame left after resealing her sword.

Hanatarou ran over to ichigo looking worried, "Ichigo? Ichigo!? Ganju, we need to move him...he's gonna bleed to death..."

With that the hurried to move him to a safe place.

* * *

To be continued!!


	26. Understanding

"Ayame!"

A familiar voice called out to the blond fuku-taichou as she ran through the shadows.

Ayame turned her head slightly and tried to remain calm, "Kyoraku Taichou, is something wrong?"

Shunsui chuckled and crossed his arms, "Heard ya broke out. Never knew ya had it in you.''

The fuku-taichou did her best not to run, "There was something I had to do..."

"Would that something have to do with the Ryoka?"

That single question caused Ayame to freeze, "What if it was? As a shinigami...it's my duty to protects the Seireitei."

Hearing this, Shunsui sighed, "Your right kiddo, but Jushiro is pretty worried."

Ayame turned her head and sighed, "He doesn't understand..."

"Try me...I may understand," Shunsui replied with a caring tone, pulling out a bottle of sake.

"You wouldn't...excuse me," Ayame replied trying to walk away, only to be held back by Shunsui, "Hey!"

"Unfortunately, per Old Man Yamamoto's orders I'm taking you in," Shunsui replied sounding disappointed.

"Lemme go!" ayame snapped bringing her foot up into the elder taichous groin.

Shnsui groaned and collapsed in a heap on the ground.

Once she was free, Ayame disappeared into the western Rukon district, hoping to buy some time before going and stopping the others from saving Rukia.

* * *

To be continued...


	27. The Calm Before The Storm

"What? She disappeared?"

Ukitake was both shocked and scared at the news of his LT's escape as he sat up from his bed.

"Yes sir. Shunsui is still recovering from his encounter with her," a squad member explained as he knelt before the captain.

"I see…keep Squad 13 on high alert. Keep an eye out for her."

Ayame awoke to find a few kids staring at her.

She had passed out in an alleyway after escaping from the Seireitei.

"Miss…are you a shinigami?" a little girl asked looking her over.

"Uh, yeah. I'm Ayame. What's your name?" Ayame asked sitting up and kneeling before the kids.

"Yori," she said smiling a bit.

"That's a beautiful name. I'm sorry Yori, but I'm in a hurry, ok? I'll be sure to come visit you though," Ayame said before standing up.

The kids all stepped back as the blond LT stepped out of the alley and started walking.

* * *

Her thoughts were dwelling on how she'd get back into the Seireitei and stopping Hitsugaya from helping the Ryouka with the theft of Sokyoku.

"I'm sorry Captain Aizen…I have to stop them though," Ayame muttered before seeing Judanbo standing at his gate.

"Lt. Urahara…what're you doing out here?" the gatekeeper asked looking suspiciously at Ayame.

"I was tracing a lead for my he isn't well," Ayame explained hoping he would buy her bluff.

There was a pause before the giant man nodded, "Very well. I'll let you in."

As he lifted the gate, Ayame smiled sweetly at him and waved, "Thanks Judanbo!"

Before she could be stopped, the 13th LT shunpoed in and towards Squad 5, hoping to find her friend and see if they could work together to stop the Sokyoku's theft.

* * *

To be continued...


	28. The Darkened Day

FAST FORWARD TO THE DAY OF RUKIA'S EXECUTION-

As the sun rose on the dark day, the various captains preparing for the execution.

Meanwhile, Ayame had managed to find a secluded place to train.

She had been training for bankai, as she assumed many LT's would be due to the Ryouka and turn of events as of late.

"Finally…I can do it for longer than five minutes," Ayame muttered as she sheathed her sword and picked her LT's badge from the rock she had left it on, "I hope Ukitake Taichou can forgive me…"

After tying it onto her arm, Ayame looked at the morning sun, then started shunpoing towards the Execution Hill.

* * *

"Rukia Kuchiki! For your crimes, you will be put to death. Your execution will be Impalement by Soukyoku's blade. Do you have any requests before your sentence is carried out?" Yamamoto asked as he took his place at the head of the captains.

Rukia looked very sullen, but simply looked at the Head Captain, "Only one…The Ryouka, send them home safe and unharmed."

"It will be done. Now then, release Sokyoku!" The head captain ordered stepping back aways.

As the giant blade was released, a giant flame engulfed it, errupting in to a phoenix towering over the figures below.

Rukia stared into it's eyes before looking away, awaiting to feel the firey embrace of her death.

There was only a moment of silence, before Yamamoto received a shocking sight.

"Rukia…sorry it took so long."

The familiar voice caused Rukia to shoot a fast glance up at the man standing before her, "I…chigo…"

* * *

To be continued...


	29. Useless

The orange haired shinigami smirked and turned towards Sokyoku, "Talk about big…"

Before the captains below could react, Ichigo swung Zangetsu and shattered the execution blade.

"Heh…so he's back," Kenpachi said with a dark smirk.

"Ichigo! You idiot! I told you not to comeback!" Rukai snapped before Ichigo grabbed her and threw her over his shoulder.

Looking down, he saw Renji, "HEY! Renji!"

The red haired LT barely had time to look up before he saw the orange haired shinigami throw Rukia at him, "WHAT THE HELL YOU MORON!"

Rukia felt herself connect with Renji before both of them went skidding across the dirt.

Meanwhile, Ayame had just arrived as Ichigo destroyed Sokyoku.

"Damn…how is he still alive?" she muttered angrily to herself before she saw what looked like Tousen appearing in the clearing with Aizen.

That wasn't possible though, Aizen was dead…what was this?

One of Gin's tricks?

She wasn't close enough to hear what was happening, but she hurried over, hoping that perhaps he wasn't an illusion, that he was the man she and Momo had trusted.

Just as she got to the point she could make the mans face out when Aizen grabbed Rukia and used a strange item to remove an orb from the condemned womans chest.

"A…Aizen…"

The brown haired man turned and smirked as he saw the blond woman staring at him, "Ayame…how nice to see you."

"Ayame! Get away from there!" Ukitake snapped before hurrying to save his Lt, but Aizen beat him to the young woman.

Before she could draw her sword, Ayame felt Aizen's blade pierce her chest, "W…what…"

Aizen smirked and pulled his blade from her chest, "You were of no use to me anymore…"

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED!


	30. Fading

As she heard this, Ayame felt a pure emptiness in her heart.

Aizen turned to leave, but Ayame wouldn't let him.

"Y…you made me trust you…MOMO trusted you…How could you do this?"

The ex captain turned to see the blond woman forcing herself up and drawing her sword, "Do you want me to kill you for certain?"

"I'd like to see you try," she hissed holding her sword out, "Bankai!"

Ukitake heard Ayame's cry, but couldn't believe it, when had she reached bankai?

"Kujo Noriko Sato!" Ayame snapped now brandishing two large blood red scythes.

Despite the huge blood loss, she managed to hold her blades up, "If you think I'm going to let you just walk away, YOU'RE WRONG!"

Aizen turned to see a flash of black and red, before sidestepping Ayame's attack.

As her blades hit the ground, a large crater was formed.

Aizen didn't seem to care as he shunpod forward and placed a hand on the blond LT's heart, "Admiration…such a fools trait…"

Unable to dodge, Ayame felt a sharp pain shoot through her.

Aizen had shot off a byakurai atpoint blank range.

As her pale body fell in a pool of her own blood, Ayame felt as if she had failed everyone.

The dark haired man watched for only a moment before turning and making his way to Rukia.

Ukitake didn't waste a moment in hurrying to his LT's side, "Ayame! Are you alright?"

_Ukitake? Why can't I see…_Ayame could barely hear the pale haired man, her mind going blank.

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED!


	31. Who the hell are you?

"Ayame…Ayame!"

The young woman awoke with a start.

She was in a clearing surrounded by many cherry trees.

The sky was a dark violet, and filled with dark clouds.

"What the…Noriko?" she muttered looking confused.

"Who do you think it is moron!"

A white skinned woman appeared in front of her partner, her hair appeared to be floating, and she wore a maroon body suit.

There was a low rumble of thunder, causing the world within her mind to rain.

"What's going on? I thought-"

"Yes, Aizen left you for dead. Get over it. What I really needed to talk to you about is that bitch over there," Noriko snapped jabbing her thumb towards a stranger leaning against a tree.

Ayame stood up and brushed herself off.

It was then she noticed that the rain was crimson, the color of blood.

"Who are you?" she asked walking over to the stranger.

Once she got closer, the stranger looked up with a smirk, causing Ayame to freeze in midstep.

"Heya boss, nice ta meetcha," the stranger said.

What caused Ayame to freeze up, was that the person was identical in appearance to her, but had white skin and dark orange eyes.

"Noriko…why didn't you say anything sooner!" Ayame snapped stepping back from the woman.

"Hey, she shows up here in YOUR world, I'm assuming you know her!"

The white skinned woman walked over and placed a hand on Ayame's shoulder, "Listen, you and I got some talking to do."

"First of all…I don't even know how the hell you got out! Second I'm kinda dying right now so I think we should save the 'heart warming' reunion for later. SO PISS OFF!" Ayame snapped pushing the white skinned girl back.

Noriko was about to say something when Ayame vanished, "Great, so now I'm stuck with this retard on my own."

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED!


	32. Get Well Soon

"Ayame? Are you alright?"

This time, she awoke in the Squad 4 hospital, Unohana and Isane were standing over her.

"Ayame?"

Insticntively, she went to sit up only to be knocked back by a wave of pain.

"You shouldn't move! You lost a lot of blood and there are still some fractures we haven't healed!" Isane cried gently pushing Ayame back onto the bed.

"Isane, I need to tend to the others, I'll send Hanatarou in to help you," Unohana said before leaving.

"What…what happened to Aizen?" Ayame whispered in between gasps.

"Aizen, Ichimaru and Tousen left the Seireitei," Isane explained replacing the I.V. bag hanging next to her right arm.

"I see…"

Before she could say anything else, Isane heard a knock on the door, "One moment…"

Ayame seemed to zone out as she heard Isane talking to the person at the door.

"You have a visitor."

Standing in the doorway was none other than her captain, Ukitake.

She stiffened up a bit and saat up slowly this time, "Ukitake Taichou! Shouldn't you be in bed?"

"I'm fine. I'm more worried about you. If it wasn't for Unohana and Hanatarou you might not have made it," the pale haired man said sitting beside his fuku-taichou's bed.

"I'll be sure to thank them," she replied looking at her hands.

After the incident on Soukyoku hill or when she tried to kill Ichigo, Ayame was afraid of how her captain would react.

"I know what you're thinking. I'm not mad at you."

This caught Ayame off guard and she turned quickly to look her captain in the eye, "Why not? I-"

She was cut off by the wound in her chest opening up and her face going pale.

"Ayame!"

Ukitake forced her to lie back down and sighed, "Take it easy."

There was another awkward pause as Ukitake thought of how to phrase what he wanted to say, "You were confused and angry. Not only at Rukia, but at yourself. I can understand your anger towards Rukia, but if she hadn't done what she did, Kaien would be suffering to this day. And you are not the only one suffering because of Aizen, he played the entire Gotei 13 like fools. Alright? If you carry the pain with you, life will lose its meaning."

Ayame nodded and sat back up after the pain had subsided, "I understand sir…thank you…"

"I'm glad. Oh and this is for you," he said picking up a gift basket from beside her bed, "I thought it would make you feel better."

Ayame stared at the basket on her lap, unsure of what to say.

Inside it was mostly candy and other sweets, "T-Thank you…sir…"

"No problem, you focus on getting well. I'll be back to visit you again later," Ukitake said standing up and leaving the room.

Once he was gone, Ayame set the basket on the floor beside her once more and laid back, _Now what do I do? What will happen now that Aizen is gone?_

As she pondered, Ayame once again drifted to sleep.

* * *

To be continued...


	33. Moving on Up

Ayame had spent several days in the hospital and was getting anxious.

Since Ichigo and the other Royuka were leaving, Unohana had okayed Ayame to leave the Squad 4 infirmary to say her goodbyes.

She stood by the Senkaimon and waited.

"You seem better," Shunsui said as he shunpo'd in behind the Squad 13 LT, "Glad you're okay."

The blond shinigami cried out and spun around, bowing low to the Squad 8 captain, "Yes sir! I'm doing fine thank you!"

Shunsui stared for a second and sighed, "Is this about what happened in the alleyway?"

A bright blush came to Ayame's cheek, "Y-yes sir...I am sorry for anything I did during the incident..."

"No worries. No permanent damage was done," he said patting her head with a chuckle.

"Shunsui, Ayame, you guys here to see us off?" Ichigo asked as he, Uryuu, Chad, and Orihime walked over.

"Of course. You helped us try to stop- Aizen. Why wouldn't we see you off?"Shunsui said waving to them.

"Is everyone here!"

The group fell quiet as Yamamoto and Ukitake joined them.

"Ayame, you're looking much better," Ukitake said smiling faintly at his LT.

"Thank you sir."

"Urahara Ayame...before we proceed I must speak to you," Genryusai said very sternly.

The Squad 13 LT simply nodded and tried not to panic.

"The other Captains and I have been talking. You..."

The pause caused Ayame's heart to stop for a moment, her breath caught in her throat.

"You are to be made Squad 3 Captain!"

Ichigo and the others applauded while Ukitake handed her a Captains coat with the Squad 3 insignia on it, "Congratulations...Captain Urahara."

Yamamoto stopped her before she could speak and turned to Ichigo and the others, "The Seireitei owes you a debt of gratitude. Ichigo Kurosaki...you are hereby the new substitute shinigami."

Ichigo was also speechless as he took the shinigami badge from the Head Captain, "Thanks...I guess..."

"Open the senkaimon!" Yamamoto barked slamming his cane on the ground, "You are welcome back if you ever need help or we need you."

"Thanks so much!" Orihime said smiling before turning to Ayame, "And congrats! You deserve it."

Uryuu and Chad simply waved and left behind Ichigo and Orihime.

Once the gate was closed, Yamamoto left while Ukitake and Shunsui remained behind with Ayame.

"How's it feel to be moving up in the ranks?" Shunsi asked patting her on the head again.

"I...don't...know..." was all she managed before looking at the coat in her hands.

This wasn't a dream, she knew that much since the pain meds were wearing off and her chest was hurting again.

"Izuru and the squad are waiting for you. You should go," Ukitake said smiling at her.

"O-Of course sir! Thank you," Ayame said before hurrying to Squad 3.

"Think she can handle it? She is going to have to deal with the prejudice against her dad after all." Shunsui said watching her leave.

"After 100 years without him and losing the ones she loved," Ukitake replied with a sigh, "I think she can handle anything."

"You're talking about Aizen aren't you?"

Ukitake heard that name, it brought a bitter taste to his mouth, but he nodded, "He toyed with her and Momo...They will have to learn to push those feelings away though."

"Yeah...well, I'm off. I think there's a bottle of sake at the bar with my name on it."

"Seriously? It's only ten in the morning!"

"Never too early to get started!"

* * *

Ayame stood outside of the Squad three barracks, the coat now covering her shuhaksho.

After a minute, the blond woman took a deep breath and opened the doors.

Much to her surprise, the entire squad was standing there waiting.

"Hello, Captain Urahara," Kira said bowing to the new captain.

"Th-that really isn't necessary.." Ayame said holding her hands up and chuckling nervously.

As she and Izuru talked, one of the squad members turned to one of his friends, "Isn't she that deserters kid?"

"Yeah...I bet she's probably just like him."

Ayame managed to hear them and turned to the squad, a look of pure anger and determination on her face, "LISTEN UP! Before you make ANY assumptions I am nothing like Urahara Kisuke OR Ichimaru Gin! If you think I'll abandon you, think again! I will not let anything happen to any of you! As your captain, it is my job to ensure you guys are safe even if it costs me my life! No matter what I will protect you and I swear I will do my duty!"

After that, the squad started cheering before heading back to their duties.

"That was a tad intense. I think you'll make a great captain sir," Izuru said sounding genuinely shocked.

"Thanks and don't call me captain, sir, or ma'am...it's Ayame," she said looking up at Izuru with a smile.

* * *

To be continued...


	34. Warm Welcome

"With all that's happened, this peace seems almost unnatural," Ayame muttered as she stared out the window of her new office, her long blond hair tied up into a neat tight bun.

Izuru nodded in agreement, a small packet of paper work in his hands, "Captain, these just came in. They need your signature."

Ayame took the packet from him, a slight look of irritation on her face, "Izuru...how many times do I have to tell you...call me Ayame!"

"You seem to be adjusting well," a fmiliar voice called out from the doorway.

"Oh, hello Captain Unohana."

Izuru looked from his captain to the squad 4 captain, then left.

"What brings you here?" Ayame asked smiling a bit.

"I wanted to formally welcome you to the ranks. I also wanted to do a follow up and see how well you're healing," Unohana explained placing a small bottle on the desk.

"I appreciate it ma'am," Ayame said smiling, "CAn I get you some water? Tea maybe?"

"Some tea sounds lovely thank you," Unohana replied sitting down in the chair that was across from Ayame's desk.

Ayame nodded and left the room for a couple of minutes.

When she came back, the young captain was carrying a teapot and two small tea cups, "I appreciate your concern ma'am, but I think I'm in the clear now."

"If it is alright with you," Unohana said, accepting the full cup from Ayame, "I will be the judge of that."

Ayame had learned by now that what Unohana says...goes.

Reluctantly, she upened the top of her kimono, revealing the round scar on her chest, still bright red and irritated.

Unohana walked over and gently placed a hand over the wound, her reishi giving off a warm aura.

"The wound is alright, but," she said after a few minutes, "Your lungs still have some damage and your muscles still could use some time. Other than that you seem to be recovering well."

Ayame smiled and fixed her kimono, "Thank you. I have a question though..."

Unohana took a sip of her tea then looked up, "What is it?"

"Just before...the incidents...Captain Kyoraku found my mothers death certificate..." Ayame explained turning solemn.

Though she knew what was coming next, Unohana just nodded and continued listening.

"The poison found in her bloodstream, it...it was from a Hollow wasn't it?"

There was a moments pause, then Unohana spoke up, "Yes, but not from any hollow we have ever encountered. I'm guessing Aizen gathered it from the hollow world himself to use."

Ayame clenched her fists a little but remained calm, "Thank you Captain Unohana...I owe you one."

"Don't be ridiculous. That's what shinigami do for each other," she said before standing up, "Now if you'll excuse me, I have to return to my Squad. Kenpachi's men might be causing trouble again."

Ayame smiled and walked Unohana to the door, "Of course. Have a nice day."

Unohana thanked Ayame and started back to her squad.

"Didn't tell her the truth?"

"Juushiro, you know it would have killed her," Unohana explained as she continued walking.

"She'll find out eventually if she hasn't already," the pale haired captain explained walking beside her.

"I know," Unohana said stopping outside of her squad, "Let's let her have this though. She needs to focus on putting Squad 3 back together after what Gin did to them."

* * *

To Be Continued


End file.
